Tryst
by songfire15
Summary: A sweet, midnight meet between two Kwami's. Fluffy TikkixPlagg Tikki/Plagg Plagg and Tikki First fanfic for Miraculous so enjoy :)


Tikki waited, one eye half opened and carefully watching Marinette, making sure her chosen was, without a doubt, asleep. She had to make sure. Secretly roaming about Paris without Marinettes knowledge had to be taken seriously with every precaution.

If Marinette were to notice of her flying off into Paris to see Plagg.

She shuddered. There'd be a price to pay.

Soon the familiar sound of Marinettes light breathing caught Tikki's ears. She smiled, glad her chosen slept soundly most nights. She flitted out from under the small piece of fabric she used as a blanket, shivering, the cool air an unwelcoming sensation. If she didn't hurry, Plagg might get concerned.

Tikki peered over her shoulder towards the window. _Good_. It was cracked, a quick squeeze and she'd be out, no problem. With the lightest touch, she quickly kissed Marinette's cheek, whispering that she'd be back soon. She squeezed through the crack, out into the cool Paris air, breathing it in deeply. It always amazed her how bright the city was at night. A stunning masterpiece of brilliance. She gave a quick glance back, making sure Marinette hadn't awoken, then took off into the night.

* * *

Plagg grew more irritated by the second as Adrien rambled on about his "utterly horrible experience" at school. Adrien tended to rant before bed, and although Plagg didn't mind, it made up for his own misgivings, tonight he had somewhere to be, and a certain Kwami to see.

Adrien continued ranting about some girl at school - Chloe - who was a frequent topic, going on and on about how today she charged him, hugging him - against his will, mind you - and went to kiss him. Here we go again, another one of Chloe's digs to get Adrien to like her. Plagg heard him groan and he rolled his eyes. Seemed like the girl was in desperate need of relationship mediation...or something.

Thankfully, Adrien murmured a quiet goodnight minutes later and Plagg waited to hear the subtle, whistely breaths Adrien always made when he fell asleep. And even more thankful to hear his Chosen's wistful snores several minutes later.

Plagg withdrew from beneath his coverings, a small, black piece of fabric Adrien had given him when they were first introduced. Hovering in front of Adrien's face, he quietly murmured his Chosen's name, making sure his exit remained safe. When Adrien didn't respond, not even shifting in his sleep, Plagg smirked.

"Yup, he's out," he muttered quietly to himself. "See you later, loverboy."

Coast clear, Plagg floated down the ironrod staircase to the kitchen, sniffing around for the pack of cookies he saw Adrien walk in with earlier that afternoon. He promised Tikki he'd bring her a treat, just like he always did. He didn't have to look far, the whole plastic sleeve of cookies sat neatly closed, right next to the coffee pot. Of course, plastic.

"They could've at least taken them out of packaging," He muttered in annoyance, calling upon his inner mouse to help his movements be a quiet, non-existent _nothing_ in his attempt to retrieve the sweet. He peeled back the tab with a ear scraping rip, praying the sound didn't reach any human ears.

He nearly passed out from holding his breath, panting heavily as the cookie lay dormant beside him. With silent paws, he pushed the tab back onto the package, sealing the cookies back up as if nothing ever happened. Cookie tucked underneath his arm, he stopped at the pantry, nabbing a small chunk of Camembert for himself, then made his escape through the small hole underneath the living room rug.

* * *

Tikki sat nervously at their meeting spot, a quiet rooftop with full view of the Eiffel Tower. Plagg was late. He was never late. She glanced left and right, hoping his small, black form would come into view soon. If he didn't come within the next few minutes, she told herself she would leave. Maybe his Chosen stayed up late this particular evening and he couldn't get away.

Tikki sighed into the quiet night air, that would be their luck; a bit ironic, she happened to be a ladybug. The one night of the week they met in a quiet tryst and his Chosen would hinder their meeting, go figure. Before she could ponder the situation further, Plagg hovered up in front of her, dropping the cookie at her feet and finding his place on the rooftop beside her. He smiled weakly, green eyes apologetic.

"Sorry I'm late," he offered.

She smiled. "It's ok, You had me worried for a bit there." Instinctively, she shifted closer to him, nuzzling into his neck, to which he obliged, circling his arms around her tiny body, cuddling her closer. She heard him start to purr, the low tones vibrating through her body. "I missed you, Plagg."

"Missed you too, Bugaboo."

They savored these moments. Tiny fragments of togetherness that seemed all but fleeting ever since their assignments to their Chosen. A secret was a secret after all, and pulling strings to bend the rules and cause their Chosen to reveal their identities broke every Kwami rule in the book. So for now, they'd suffice; enough to have a quiet night, one night, during the week where they met, a secret tryst they'd continue until their Chosen decided the time was right. It was enough. It would have to be.

Tikki ran her hand under Plagg's chin, and he moaned into the touch.

She giggled. "Like that, Kitty?"

"Paws-itively love it, my little bug."

"No cat puns, Plagg," she ordered, but kept her voice soft, joking. She dropped her hand from his chin, straightening up and he whimpered. "Do you ever think they'll tell each other?"

Plagg instantly caught her reference to their Chosen. If it were Adrien, he'd probably never say anything. The boy was too quiet for his own good. Cat Nior on the other hand, he'd spill the whole can of beans, and then some. He was "most likely to" candidate, hands down. Ladybug seemed...more cautious, similarly to Adrien. She understood the gravity held in keeping their double-lives hidden, so he found it unlikely she'd stir the pot. He wouldn't put it past her though either. As for Tikki's Chosen, he couldn't really determine since he'd never met her, nor had Tikki ever divulged a single glimpse into her identity.

His partner had taken to breaking off pieces of her cookie and nibbling them, reminding him of the Camembert he'd grabbed before leaving. He took a bite, shrugging afterwards. "I really don't know, Tikki. They will in time, they all do, but they have to make that choice. 'We can't meddle'", he upped his octave to mimic Tikki's high voice the last few words. She nudged him roughly in the side and he drew back smiling. "Hey hey, your words, not mine."

"Exactly," she affirmed, chomping into another bite of cookie. "I'm glad you agree with me on that, honest. Things wouldn't resemble what they are now if we pushed them." She turned to him, blue eyes brightening. "And we wouldn't have to sneak out...I find it kind of fun!" She giggled.

He smirked, bringing his face close to her ear. "Looks like someone's becoming a bit of rebel," he whispered.

Tikki shivered beside him, he sure could put it on when he wanted. Furthering his flattery, he tickled her cheek with his nose, placing a soft kiss against her skin. Face still flushed, she tilted her head his direction, meeting his lips for a quick, chaste kiss that ended too soon. Their Chosen _seriously_ should get over themselves and tell each other already.

The next few minutes passed slowly by. There was the most peaceful quiet this time of night, when all of Paris lay asleep, no bustling cars or people chit-chatting to cut into their private little engagement. They leaned against each other, their treats long gone, pleased to just sit and let time pass, take in their partner's nearness before having to part for another week. A little slice of human normalcy.

But time came and went. Across town, the clock tower's bell rang twelve times, signaling midnight. They both sighed, knowing they had to get back. Kwami's needed rest too.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, mi' lady," Plagg sweetly whispered, holding her tight.

Tikki nuzzled into his chest. "Yes, it is."

He lifted her chin up, placing a kiss tenderly on her lips, a remembrance until next time. Their hands touched until the last second before retreating their own respective ways. Tikki couldn't help shooting back a quick glance, if only to see her partner one last time. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him gazing back at her through the dark.

Plagg saw her though with his cat eyes, her tiny red face lit up with a smile. And he only hoped his smile reached her.

"See you next time, Bugaboo."

 **I have only recently started into the fandom of Miraculous and my little hopeless romantic heart just dies at the thought of Tikki and Plagg sharing a secretive romance. This is my first Miraculous fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoyed it in all it's unedited glory hehe!**

 **Reviews and faves are always welcome, they keep me writing :)**

 **Thanks for reading and God bless -SF15**


End file.
